Goodbye for Now
by Ardent Ly
Summary: You wanna know why I didnt say goodbye; why I couldn't say goodbye? It's not because I don't care, you stupid bastard! It's because I care too much..." Goodbyes are never easy... and the one between the hanyou and miko isn't an exception.


**Summary:** Their eventful quest has finally ended, and now Kagome is saying her final goodbyes. How will Inu Yasha take it when he doesn't receive one? One-shot.

Warning – Heavy language.

_Disclaimer: I do not own_ Inu Yasha_ or any relating plots or_ _characters or the lyrics of the song which I have borrowed._

**

* * *

**

_I could hold on for a hundred years  
When all else is gone  
I would still be here  
In a memory of things yet unseen  
I'd remember all that we've never been  
And I cannot wait to see  
What life has in store for me_

* * *

**Goodbye for Now **

Inu Yasha's sharp canine ears twitched at all the voices and noise, despite his distance from Kaede's hectic village. He stiffly rested on a branch not too far from the – "no-good, lousy, motherfu-!" – magic well, arms crossed on his chest, face stuck into a scowl.

The autumn wind danced through the air, tangling in his silver locks and heavy robes. The life in his forest seemed muted, as there wasn't a sign of a squirrel or blood-lusting demon the entire time he was there. The afternoon sun was peeking from behind the clouds, much like the hurt dog that hid behind the crimson leaves. It was as if it, too, was giving its farewells.

"Stupid bitch," he muttered to himself for the umpteenth time that hour. "S'not like I care anyways!" He grumbled some more, hissing and growling between every curse. "Psht, whatever. I don't give a rat's ass, not even a little bit."

And of course, he didn't.

Inu Yasha didn't care that she pulled Sango aside to give her a private goodbye that left the slayer in tears; he didn't care that the stupid old hag got time alone with her; he didn't care that she nearly suffocated the stupid kit with the smothering hug she gave him; he didn't care that the monk got a short embrace and a few sweet words; and he certainly didn't care that she gave the fucking wolf-shit a loving peck on the cheek. Psht, he'd be damned if he cared.

And there was _no fucking way_ he did.

- - -

_Flashback_

Just yesterday afternoon, it was confirmed. While she was rejoicing over the end of Naraku's demented life, Kaede was also saddened. She felt the spiritual flow from the time-protected well start to diminish and could not help but feel ominous about the entire thing. When she finished sharing the information, the tired and famished gang all looked at Kagome instantaneously.

The girl was biting her lower lip until it was as pale as her face.

"But, Kaede-baba!" She spoke out after a long silence. "How is that even possible?"

The old woman sighed and bowed her head as if in shame. "I am not quite so certain why, but I believe it may have to do with the Jewel. Ye have put it together, yes? And purified it?"

Suddenly unable to speak again, Kagome simply nodded. "Ah, thank Kami. I shall take care of it at once," Kaede pivoted heavily and started to walk towards her hut. "Come, we shall talk more over a nice pot of stew. We have been awaiting thy return for some time now."

Sango and Miroku followed her without hesitation, dread and fear numbing all other thoughts. Shippo hopped off the enlarged Kilala and dove into Kagome's limb arms. "Kagome, what's happening? I don't get it."

Kagome, releasing her lip from her vicious bite, forced a smile. "I'm not sure, Shippo. But I'm sure it's nothing. We're just jumping to conclusions." In spite of her words, the confident glint in her eyes was absent, but the kitsune cuddled closer to her before he caught it.

Inu Yasha, however, did.

"C'mon, wench." He urged her towards the old hag's welcoming hut. "Get in there before you collapse on me." He placed his arm around her shoulder, practically guiding her in.

Sango saw that his movements were still rough and indifferent, but noticed how his hands quivered as he reached to touch her. Glancing up to peer into his face, she was surprised to find both anger and alarm. Instantly, she pitied him, knowing that this information must've hit him the hardest.

"Come, dearest Sango," Miroku's soothing voice came from open flap of the hut. "The stew smells delicious, and I'm sure you must be delirious with hunger by now."

Smiling secretly to herself, she steadied her expression and turned towards him. "Coming,"

- - -

Once they all settled into the hut, Kaede began once more.

"I was walking through the forest just days ago when I encountered the evident dimming of the well's aura. As I walked towards it, I also noticed that the holy glow from your well was not as strong as it has been." She nodded to Kagome. "Pray, tell me child, when did you purify the Jewel?"

Thinking back, Kagome replied, "About two days ago, Kaede-baba; just before the sunset."

Nodding again, the old priestess said, "Ah, I feared ye would say as such. That was when I went to gather my herbs."

Inu Yasha, tired to just sitting there and listening to the ancient bitch babble on and on, spat out, "So what, Kaede? You saying that the fucking well is closing?"

"That's exactly what she's saying, stupid. Even I understood it," Shippo blew his a wet raspberry.

Wiping the disturbing fox spit off his face, Inu Yasha was just about to lunge at him when he was stopped by Miroku. "Children," He taunted. "Now is not the time. We have more important things to discuss.

"As it seems, Kaede-baba might be right. The fragments of the Jewel Kagome-sama held had been embedded with Midoriko's will to overthrow the evil within the other fragments. It does seem logical that now that the Jewel has been purified and Midoriko's soul has been laid to rest, there is no further reason for Lady Kagome to return to this era." Not bothering to pause, the monk turned towards Kaede and asked gravely, "How much time do you believe there is left?"

Looking as grave as he, she replied, "Considering the weakened state of the well from two days passed… I would have to say no later than tomorrow evening." The old woman choked out the last phrase, finding it too hard to believe that another obstacle was in the way of her "adopted" nieces' and nephews' happiness.

Shippo began to tear and wail, shaking his head and protesting. Sango grasped Kagome's trembling hand, unsure if she, too, was quivering. The three of them huddled together, silently comforting one another.

"Get up, Monk. We're heading to the well." Inu Yasha commanded with a bark, and even Miroku, who complained about the shameful condition of his person after the gruesome war with Naraku, didn't think twice. He stood as swiftly as the hanyou and out the door they were.

"I'm sorry, child." Kaede said as she stroked Kagome's head. "I wish there were something I could do, but my frail bones will not allow it."

Sniffing, Kagome offered her a half-smile. "No, Kaede, you're not to blame for all of this. I guess it was inevitable." She just didn't think that it would be so soon.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned. "What's going to happen now?"

"Yeah," A Shippo still-tearful interjected. "Where will you go, Kagome? Are you gunna go back to your own time?"

Kagome questioned, herself, what she was going to do. She loved her friend immensely, every single one of them…but how could she really give up the life; the family; the future that awaited her on the other side? She had been traveling to this era for years now, and despite all that, she knew she couldn't live without indoor plumbing and fast food. It was hard to give up longtime habits.

"Kagome?"

Snapping out of her thoughtful trance, she met the inquisitive gazes of the others and shook her head. "I… I don't know. I mean, you heard Miroku. There is no reason for me to stay here now that the Jewel is complete again."

"That's not what he meant, and you know it!" Shippo cried. "You can't leave, Kagome, you just can't! Who's gunna be here to tell me stories and-and to make sure I'm eating enough and to keep Inu Yasha in line?" He listed off in desperation.

At the mention of the hanyou, Sango felt the hand in her grip tighten. "S-Shippo, you forget, you have so many other friends here. Sango can tell you stories, she knows them all by heart, don't you, Sango?" Sango smiled weakly. "And I'm sure Miroku would never let you starve. Didn't he give you his piece of fish last evening?" Upon hearing the mention of food, Shippo's stomach growled ferociously. For the first time in over a week, they laughed wholeheartedly and the dread in the room lifted momentarily.

"Still hungry, are ye? Come then , Shippo," Kaede laughed. "They have roasted some boar over at the next hut. We'll get ye something to eat, hmm?" The poor boy looked torn between wanting to stay with his beloved Kagome and filling his growling gut.

"Go," Kagome insisted with a motherly tone. "We'll still be here when you come back." Giving her a grin that practically oozed out appreciation, he dashed off with Kaede.

The moment they were out of earshot, Sango asked her again, "What's going to happen now, Kagome?"

Feeling her heart break open in her chest, she croaked, "I don't know. I honestly don't know. I would do anything for this to not happen!" Kagome buried her face in her hands. "I- I mean, I would love to stay with you all, I really would. But my family, Sango. They'll be worried sick if I don't come back, and after all they've done for me… I can't bear to disappoint them. My mom and grandpa have so many aspirations for me, so many hopes. And Souta, little Souta, I couldn't do that to him. When he was six, he cried himself to sleep for days when we thought that Buyo had gone missing. It would kill him if I did that to him; it would kill _me_ if I did that him."

Unable to respond, Sango just gripped her hand even tighter in her own, wishing that she could be of some help. She understood how important family was; understood how hard it was to let them go. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears threaten to betray her misery.

"What about Inu Yasha? How can you – how could you possibly…?"

Startling her, Kagome began to laugh bitterly. "What about him, Sango? He feels nothing for me. This whole situation must have him feeling absolutely elated! His over-bearing, troublesome little Jewel shard hunter is leaving for good. Now he never has to stop every few minutes 'cause the stupid human needs to rest, or jump in front of another attack 'cause the delicate human's too frail to jump out of the way." She leaned back against the thin wall, her body starting to feel the affects of the mounting news she just received. "He never has to worry about coming back to the smell of salt and the sound of crying every time he leaves to see Kikyo. Don't you see, Sango? With me out of the picture, he wouldn't have to feel so guilty anymore."

Sango looked at her as if she grew a second head. "Kagome, you have no idea what-" She was interrupted by Kagome's raised hand.

"Please. This is hard enough as it is." She looked away, refusing to meet her friend's eyes. The thought of never seeing Inu Yasha again suddenly made it a lot harder to breath, as if someone laid a ton of bricks on her chest. She took harbored, even breaths, hoping to calm her frantic heart before it tattooed on her breast.

"Let's go to the springs. Kami knows we need it." Sango suggested, tugging on her arm.

Feeling the need to distract herself, Kagome agreed. "Let's go tell Shippo. We did promise we'd be here when he came back." They gathered all of Kagome's luxurious bathing soaps and shampoos – more than what they knew was necessary – and headed off.

If this was their last hot-springs experience together, they might as well go out with a bang, right?

- - -

"Well? Is the old bag right?" Inu Yasha stood by the well, his fisted hands hidden from view. He would be damned before he let on that he was actually really scared about the prospect of the closing well. Damned from hell to back.

With a hand to his chin, Miroku inspected all sides of the well, his eyes scanning over every inch of it as if it were a nude woman. After some time, he sighed and straightened his back. "I'm afraid so. It's weakened drastically. I can barely sense any of the usual aura protecting it. Tomorrow, I'm sure, it will be gone completely."

Inu Yasha fell to the ground as his knees gave way to the news.

No, this couldn't be happening.

"Can you fix it?" He asked none-too-lightly.

Giving it one more glance, Miroku shook his head in the negative. "It's impossible. Only the strength of a great holy figure would be able to keep the time portal open, and I'm afraid such an action is beyond what I can do. I'm sorry, Inu Yasha."

The hanyou's mind raced for alternatives, desperate now for another way. "What about Kagome? Couldn't she do it? She's strong enough!"

Leave it up to Inu Yasha to compliment her when she's not here, Miroku thought warily. "No, I'm afraid not. Not to belittle Kagome-sama's abilities, but I don't think you quite understand the spiritual powers of Midoriko. The woman was legendary; with a single purifying arrow, she could take out legions and legions of demons. Kagome-sama, I'm afraid, is not quite at that stage yet."

Huffing, Inu Yasha jumped back up to his feet, pacing now back and forth. "Then what do we do, Miroku?"

"We accept it."

His simple answer caused the half-demon to stop with his obsessive pacing and stare. "What?"

"You heard me. No matter what her choice is, whether she chooses to stay here or return home, we must accept it. Coming up with a decision like this isn't easy, I'm sure. Imagine what she must be going through right now. She must be tearing at her limbs wanting for an easy answer. Unfortunately, not one can be given." Miroku sighed. "Will you miss her, Inu Yasha?"

Again, the monk surprised him. Turning away before he spotted his reddened face, the hanyou snorted. "Feh,"

Laughing, Miroku gripped his shoulder and forced him to meet his gaze. "Still at it, are you, Inu Yasha? Don't you understand? She might be leaving. _Tomorrow_. And here you are, still denying and feh-ing all the while. It's truly getting old." He began to walk away, back to the village, when a clawed hand dug into his shoulder.

"Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do? Just suddenly tell her how I feel about her; _what_ I feel _for_ her? Don't you get it, monk? It's too late now." His tone was pained, and the way his expression crumbled made Miroku's stomach churn.

"We don't know for sure if she's leaving or not, Inu Yasha. It might not be too late."

"But what if she _does_ leave, Miroku? Then what? How could I possibly do that to her? I'm sure it's hard enough for her to decide with all the other shit she's probably thinking right now, what kind of a bastard would I be if I suddenly dropped this on her? What kind of a bastard would I be if I made her choose between me and her _family_?"

Settling them down on the grass, Miroku gave him a steady look. "Inu Yasha, do you mean to tell me that you've known this entire time? That you've known all along that she's loved you?"

Turning back into his normal self for a short while, Inu Yasha scoffed. "Well, yeah. I'm not as oblivious as you guys believe me to be, you know. Besides, she doesn't really make it a secret. I mean, why else would she cry every time I went to talk to Kikyo?" For the third time since their trip to the well, Miroku surprised him.

Inu Yasha rubbed the sore spot between his ears from where Miroku promptly smacked with his golden staff. "Wha-? What the fuck was that for, monk?!"

"You idiot! If you knew all this time, why didn't you do something about it earlier?! And why would you keep going back to Kikyo?!"

Going back to look like a drowned puppy, Inu Yasha's ears drooped. "I don't know. I guess… I guess I was just so scared. I've had people I loved leave me before. Why would she be an exception, especially after the crappy way I've treated her?"

Miroku immediately softened, understanding the torment of losing a loved one. "Do you love her?" A brief nod. "Do you want her to stay?" Another nod. "Then tell her. She has the right to know. And besides, maybe your confession is just the little push she needs."

Rising, he ridiculously dusted off the soil on his bloodied robes and started to walk back to the village. The tantalizing smell of roast boar was making his mouth water, and he knew that if he didn't hurry, he wouldn't put it pass Shippo to consume it all.

Feeling oddly left behind, Inu Yasha stayed where he was seated. He needed to think.

- - -

Miroku sunk down, using the frame of the hut to support him. Satisfyingly patting his full belly, he didn't realize until now exactly how much he missed actual meat. Shippo, lying just beside his thigh, groaned out loud.

"Ugh…I don't think I can ever eat again." His small face twisted into a grimace as his stomach gave a disturbing rumble. Miroku edged away carefully, certain that the young boy was going to toss his cookies any moment now.

"Shippo? Shippo, what's wrong?" A voice laced with worry caught his ears. Looking up, he found Kagome and Sango, hair loose and damp and each draped in heavy, strange-looking robes. Oh Buddah, I missed it, he thought sourly, taunted by images of the young women in the hot springs. "What's happened to him, Miroku?" Kagome asked as she knelt down the pained fox.

"Not to worry, Lady Kagome." He smiled. "Just a case of wild gluttony, is all." The girls chuckled amusingly, growing louder as Shippo's whimpers did.

"Come here, Shippo," Kagome handed the bath soaps to Sango and proceeded to sweep him up in her arms. "Let's get you inside. I'm sure Miroku wouldn't appreciate it very much if you got sick all over him."

"See, Kagome?" Shippo moaned from the cradle her arms made. "Who's going to make sure I don't overeat again?"

She laughed again. "Overeating? I thought you were worried about starving to death!" The rest of their conversation drowned out as they walked farther and farther away from the pair.

Suddenly, it hit him. "W-what? Kagome-sama has decided already? She's _leaving_?" Miroku watched Sango's smile drop slightly from her face.

"Yes. She's leaving us tomorrow."

Miroku abruptly stood, suddenly very alert. "What? Why?"

Facing him, Sango answered, "She has other obligations, Houshi-sama. Other friends, other plans, other necessities she will only find back in her own time. What kind of gratitude would we be displaying if we forced her to stay here; after all she has done for us? We can't be selfish." She gave a small noise of disappointment. "I'm going to miss her so much."

Miroku felt his hands itch to reach for her, but for once, he restrained himself. The last thing the distressed girl needed right now was an unwanted groping. Fortunately, he didn't need to move at all, as Sango unceremoniously dropped the various bottles in her grasp and flew into his arms with a sob.

"What-what are we going to do without her, Miroku? What-what am I going to do without my sister?" She buried her soaked face into his purple robes. Momentarily loss for words, Miroku simply rubbed her back in a calming motion. The pair stood like this for what seemed like years when it finally clicked what they were doing. Sango, red in the face and still crying, pushed hastily away from him and mumbled a squeak of an apology. Then she ran towards the direction Kagome and Shippo, fumbling and tripping over the long bathrobe.

Grinning slightly, Miroku watched her shrinking form, still being able to recall the feel of her lush body against his.

There was a heaven on earth, he concluded. And she was just here.

- - -

Inu Yasha sat atop the hut his friends were presently having a late breakfast in; staring upwards as the sun rose and pushed away the night sky. He placed both his hands behind the back of his head and to most, he would have seemed the perfect picture of contentment. This, however, was not the case, as his frazzled mind was swimming with nonsensical thoughts.

"She's really leaving…" He whispered to himself, feeling a strange bile on his tongue as he said the words. Swallowing, he realized it was blood; his own blood. He had bitten his lip hard to avoid releasing the howl that caught his throat.

Straining his ears, he caught scraps of the conversation his friends were having below him.

"I don't get why he-"

"-it's chilly out there-"

"-can convince him to get inside?"

He rolled his eyes. He knew they were talking about him and his unusual behavior this morning. He adamantly refused to enter the damned hut, refused to eat the damned food, and refused to join the damned conversation.

And how the fuck could they expect him to?

They were all animatedly talking about Kagome's departure, as if she were going away for vacation rather than forever. He couldn't stand it.

All of a sudden, the hair on his nape stood on end and an all-too-familiar scent entered his nostrils. The air around him started to rush about and he snarled. Rationalizing himself, he began to think of ways to get her out of there before their unwanted visitors arrived. Maybe if he just bolted in there, scooped her up and ran-

"Kagome, my love!" Fuck. He heard the rustle of clothing and knew instantly that his plans were spoiled.

"Kouga?" Kagome peered through the flap of heavy fabrics.

A proud Kouga stood just a few meters away from the tiny hut, smartly keeping his distant from the distrustful villagers. "Dearest Kagome! I have come to finally stake my claim on you! Now, you become my true mate!"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo both felt their sweat dropped as Inu Yasha placed himself in front of Kagome in a possessive manner. "Like hell, wolf-shit. I'll bite my leg off before I let you claim Kagome."

Kouga smirked. "Then you better start chewing, pup, 'cause Kagome's _mine_."

The group gulped nervously, knowing Inu Yasha wouldn't take such a taunt lightly. He looked just about ready to pounce on the cocky wolf prince when, thankfully, Kagome held him back.

"No, Inu Yasha, please." She whispered to him. "I'll take care of this." Without waiting for an answer, she stepped from behind him and walked towards Kouga.

Inu Yasha felt his jaw drop. What the fuck was she doing, going to the stupid wolf? Then, it struck him. Maybe _he _could do it. Maybe Kouga could convince her to stay - with them and with him. But could he really stomach the knowledge of Kagome staying just to be someone else's mate? Inu Yasha absentmindedly shook his head at his own question. No, he decided. He would rather never see her again than see her in the embrace of another. Mercifully, it didn't have to come to that.

The four of them watched as Kagome took Kouga's hand into her own and gave him a dead serious look. "I would love to be your mate, Kouga." The hanyou behind her felt his jaw drop a second time, but knew that this time, he was not alone. Both Sango and Miroku's were in the same position as his, and Shippo's left eye began to twitch erratically. Kouga smiled triumphantly, and just as he was about to grab her and twirl her in the air, Kagome continued. "But… I can't."

Kouga fell over. "What? Why? Is it because of the dog turd? I'll kill 'em!" He threw a look to Inu Yasha, who was equally as ready and anxious for a fight. The only stopping him was the fact that Kagome was still clutching his hands.

"No, it's not Inu Yasha." She looked solemnly into his darkened eyes. "I'm leaving, Kouga."

This was obviously not the response he was expecting. "Leaving? Where? I'll go with you, to make sure you get there safely. Kami knows I'll do a better job than the hanyou."

"Okay, that is fucking _it_!" Inu Yasha all but roared. He pushed the wide sleeves of his kimono to his elbows and cracked his kunckles menacingly. "That poor excuse for a demon is going _down_!"

Kagome gave the wolf a disapproving frown. "Kouga, I would appreciate it if you would stop insulting my friends. They are my family, and therefore, a part of my heart."

Kouga stopped jeering at the dog long enough to gazed back into Kagome's disapproving eyes. Cupping her cheek, he said, "And I will do all I can never to hurt your precious heart. Now, what is this you were saying about leaving?"

"I'm going home, back to my er - uh, country. For good." She slid her face out of Kouga's gentle grasp. Time seemed to stand still for the wolf prince and was only able to get his heart to start working again when he heard the shout of his name.

"Kouga! Kouga, wait up a second!" Ginta and Hakaku panted from a short distance. Despite their demon blood, they were both holding their sides as they ran towards the small crowd. When they finally reached them, they fell onto a pile on top of each other.

"Dammit, Kouga, we knew you were eager to see Sis again, but geez! Did you have to run so fast?" Ginta panted. As it seemed, even without the power of the Jewel, Kouga's speed was still one of his many skills. When his leader didn't answer with a usual retort about his weak endurance, Ginta looked up. Noticing the animosity, he asked, "Um… did we miss something here?"

"Going home?!" Kouga bellowed and the girl in his grasp cringed ever-so-slightly. His two followers looked at each other in confusion.

"Who's going home?" They asked in unison.

"I am." Kagome answered without hesitation. She took back her hands and used them to wrap around herself. "I have to go back, Kouga. My family is waiting for me. And I'm still in high school, for goodness sake! Even in my time, that's not enough to make it through life successfully. Please understand. I would give anything if I could stay, but I can't." Kouga then proceeded to cursing everyone from his mother to the harvest God. He ranted and protested, doing everything Inu Yasha wish he could do - everything Inu Yasha longed to do.

Miroku glanced at Kouga and then back to the silent hanyou. Raising one eyebrow, he gave him a "see-how-Kouga-isn't-denying-his-feelings-for-Kagome" look, which earned him a sharp jab to the gut with an elbow.

Finally, Kagome managed to calm Kouga. He stared at her loving face – for an uncomfortable long period of time, Inu Yasha noted unpleased – and put her into an embrace. "I'll miss you, Kagome, every single day of my life." Reluctantly, he let her go.

"Yeah, Sis," Hakaku rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "We'll miss you. Good luck with everything."

Ginta slung an arm around her shoulder. "Just remember, Sis, we're always gunna be with you in spirit!"

Looking like she was very near tears, Kagome gave each of them a swift hug. "You guys are the best "brothers" a girl could ever ask for." Then, surprising them all, she turned to Kouga and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything."

Taking a cautious glance at Inu Yasha, the rest of them saw the disbelief written all over his face. "Inu Yasha…? Hello? Anyone in there?" Shippo waved a hand in front of his face, and even knocked him on the head a few times with his tiny knuckles, only to be granted a blank stare in return. "Sango, I think Inu Yasha is broken."

Sango stood before the dazed hanyou and took a short inspection of him. Snapping her fingers and waving her hand did no good, and she sighed as she realized now that he really might be broken.

"Did-did she just _k-kiss_ him?!" He sputtered out, incredulous. Sango tried to suppress an amused grin. So much for that theory…

In the time it took her to blink, Inu Yasha ran towards the lovey-dovey pair and crushed the unsuspecting Kagome to his stiff form. The girl blushed four shades of red as tight arms snaked their way around her waist. "I-Inu Yasha?"

"Leave, wolf-turd. You've said your goodbyes, so beat it!" He did not look at her, but Kagome could see the fury that caused his body to pose in such a protective way. Her eyes widened in fear as faint streaks of purple appeared on his cheek. She turned to the equally livid Kouga and urged him with her gaze to leave quickly. When he would not meet her eyes, she voiced her pleas.

"Goodbye, Kouga."

The prince's body relaxed, looking to her like a deflating balloon. "Until we meet again," was all he said. He took one last look at her and ran off, leaving two protesting wolf demons huffing and puffing after him.

The group watched him go, all but relieved that the tension in the air was gone. Kagome turned herself around in Inu Yasha's intense lock to look him in the eye. The start of a smile was visible on her face and Inu Yasha's heart burst at the thought that he was the one who had caused it.

"Thank you, Inu Yasha, for keeping your temper. Now, if you'll excuse me..." She pulled out of his grasp, certain that his keen ears could hear every unfailing beat her hysterical heart pulsed. She fisted her hands at her sides, knowing full well that if she didn't distract herself, she would soon be finding herself in his savoring hold once more.

Kagome travelled to Sango, who did a very poor job at trying to keep an encouraging expression on her face. "Let's go somewhere where we can talk alone. I want to do this properly." Arm in arm, the pair of them walked off to Kami knows where, leaving behind two perplexed boys and one love-sick puppy.

Suspiciously, Miroku inquired, "What do you think that was all about?"

"Yeah, what does Kagome wanna do properly?" Shippo cocked his head to side.

Ears flat against his skull, Inu Yasha stuffed his clawed hands into his sleeve and looked away. "She's going to say goodbye. And there's nothing anyone of us can do to make her stay."

- - -

A good while later, the two girls returned to the hut they were currently residing. The three left behind and the troubled Kaede looked in shocked amazement as the usual emotionally strong slayer walked in, eyes rimmed red and lower lip trembling. Right behind her Kagome approached them, not much in any better condition. Upon further inspection, they realized that the crimson ribbon usually worn on Kagome's school uniform was now the accessory holding up Sango's thick hair.

They turned to each other and sheepishly chuckled at each other's wet expressions. Using the sleeves of her worn kimono, Sango patted her cheeks dry. "Always sisters," She promised.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Always sisters." She confirmed. Then she turned towards the old women, who was touched by the beautiful display of kindred love between the two. "Kaede-baba, will you please come with me? There are...there are a few things I would like to tell you." The aged woman looked surprised to be confronted directly, but made no protestations to decline the invitation.

"Of course, child. If ye will help this poor soul up, we can be on our way." Kagome looped her arm the Kaede's and they left the same way she just entered. The moment she did, the fox bombarded Sango with several inquiries as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a makeshift handkerchief.

"We just talked for the most part," She sniffed out. "She gave me her 'skool' tie as a parting gift, so I would never forget her, as she said. As if I could!" She laughed prettily, contradicting the two rivulets of water on her face. "She intends to talk to all of us, so be prepared. And please, don't do anything stupid. The last thing she needs is to be angry on her last day with us." She spoke pointedly to Inu Yasha. However, he was beyond hearing her now. Anxiety filled him as he imagined how his farewell would come along. He itched to tear out his own tongue to keep himself from having to send-off the girl of his dreams, but he was eager to have one final talk with her before she walked out of his life forever.

But what did one say to that special someone without blurting out the three magic words?

"Thanks for gathering all of the Jewel shards for us, hope you have a good life"?

"Sorry for all the times I've called you a bitch, but you know, in dog terms, that's really a good thing"?

"Do you mind taking off this stupid kotodama necklace before you leave? It's seriously starting to peeve the shit outta me"?

Inu Yasha shook his head at his outlandish thoughts and casually disregarded the puzzled looks his friends shot at him. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon." Without so much as a second glance, he fled, hoping to find peace. What he did find, however, was completely unexpected. As he neared the northern forest at the edge of the village, he ran into the unaware priestesses.

"...just wanted to thank you for taking all the time and effort to train me. I know I havent' been the best student, and I just really appreciate your dedication to ensure that I was prepared. Thank you so much, Kaede-baba." He heard from his secret place.

Then an idea popped into his head. If he eavesdropped on their conversation for a short while, he could get a gist of what she might just say to him. With that, he could find the perfect words to say when it was his turn. Inu Yasha smirked triumphantly at his well thought-out plan and hid himself carefully among the nature that surrounded him.

"...my dear child, I thank ye, also, for your dedication in this quest of yours. I can only imagine it was not easy confronting the obstacles that ye did, and I commend ye for all of your efforts. I wish ye all the best when ye return home." Kaede patted her wrinkled hand atop Kagome's own silken one admirably. Kagome, on the other hand, would have none of that and embraced the aged priestess with tight arms.

With that, the waterworks started up again. "I'm going to miss you so much, Kaede-baba, so, so much. You've been like a mother to me, to say the very least." Kaede went on to prove the gesture by stroking the young girl's back from nape to the small of her back. The emotion seemed too much to Inu Yasha and he had to turn away, feeling very much like a crude intruder at the moment. At last, they broke apart and it was Kaede's turn to laugh sheepishly.

"I see now how ye got poor Sango to cry so ardently, child." He heard her chortle. "Let us be on our way. I am certain that young Shippo is eager to have his time with ye, as well."

Finding the conversation enough to turn the creative wheels in his head, Inu Yasha left them.

- - -

It was very well near sunset by the time he returned, well-rehearsed and confident. As he did so, he managed to catch Kagome with the monk, deep in conversation just outside of their hut. Jealousy flamed up as he saw her gather the amorous monk in a hug similar to the ones she gave the others. He narrowed his gaze to watch his hands, determined to ensure they stayed a safe distance away from her feminine assets. To Miroku's credit, they didn't venture anywhere across the canvas of her lithe body that would've deserved a good slap to the face and even courteously set the fabric flap aside so that Kagome could step inside.

Inu Yasha patiently waited a few beats before entering, and found himself taken aback with the intense smell of salt that hung in the air. Gazing swiftly from face to face, he realized why. The wrench managed to get everyone in tears; even the quite Miroku who situated himself in between Sango and Kaede had tears welled in his eyes. Shippo nestled himself in Kagome's lap, who all but ceased the young fox's breathing as she held him the way a mother would her child.

They all glanced up as Inu Yasha settled himself in, and he caught the cautious smile Kagome threw at him. Sending her a small one of his own, Inu Yasha couldn't help but wonder at what would have happened if he told her sooner. Perhaps she would have decided to stay with him, and they would've become true mates. He would have built a a huge house, one where they and all of their little pups would live. He would've made sure they had plenty of land to harvest and play on; would've made sure that his family was always content and never hungry.

Jumping back to reality, he realized that he would never get the chance to erect that home or have the pleasure of seeing little versions of Kagome and himself running around. They were so close to that famous happy ending, and it was his own fault that his deepest fantasies would only stay fantasies. He was the prince charming that stepped on Cinderella's shoe.

Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he realized that Kagome had set Shippo down on the thin straw cot they sat on and was now walking towards him. He gulped visibly. It's my turn, he thought nervously. She's going to ask to talk to me now. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered uncontrollably, his palms began to sweat. He tucked them into his voluptuous sleeves to hide them.

The half-demon began to panic as she drew closer and closer, and he had to gulp a second time to moisten his dry throat. She was reaching out now, and Inu Yasha had to restrain his hands to keep from reaching to her, as well.

"Here's my bag," Kagome noted, her hair shielding her from the sight of Inu Yasha nearly crashing to the ground in incredulity. She faced him, gave another smile that had his innards trembling with joy, and hoisted the deflated bag on her shoulders. It was only then did Inu Yasha spy the small stack of futuristic supplies on the corner of the small hut. As it seemed, she gave up all the contents of her bag to them, also as a parting gift. He gave no notice to the separate pile of raman boxes that he knew was for him as he heard Kagome sigh sadly and grabbed his hand.

His heartbeat raced almost immediately and he had to shoot a warning glance at the young kitsune who gave me a sly look. Taking in her lovely face again, the words he practised back in the forest seemed to have disappeared from both his mind and his lips. All of the carefully thought out words and actions he planned - gone.

It's time, his excited mind whispered to him. I have to do this right, this is my last chan-

"I had better get going now. The sun is almost gone, and I'm going to have trouble guiding my bike there if it gets too dark. Goodbye, everyone. I'll miss you all so much! Please remember that I love you all. I won't forget you." She looked upon each of their faces slowly, memorizing every last detail she could. The expression on Inu Yasha's face surprised her, as it was far from the mournful faces of the others. He looked almost...betrayed. Deciding quickly that she hated the look, she gently pried her fingers from his after squeezing them tenderly and turned away from him. "Silly me, I still have to find my bike. I had really better get going now,"

Kaede struggled as she picked herself up from her place. "I will come with ye, child. My neighbour, Setsuma, has kindly placed your wheeled contraption behind her husband's tool shed. I shall accompany ye in retrieving it." Kagome simply nodded and walked out for the last time, Kaede close on her tail. The moment they left, the eyes of the others travelled directly to Inu Yasha's face, that was half-hidden in the shadows. His body was limp and his breathing was harbored.

"Inu Yasha?" Sango asked tentatively. "Inu Yasha, are you... are you all right?"

Her only answer was the rush of wind that brushed against her as he left the hut in a hurry. They all stared at the place he was standing just moments ago and the end of Sango's lips dragged down in bemusement.

"Oh Kagome, what were you thinking?"

_End of Flashback_

- - -

The not-so-secretly distressed hanyou continued to pout on his branch, feeling nothing short of treachery towards the futuristic girl. How could she do this to me? He howled conscientiously. Haven't the past few years meant anything to her? Keh, obviously not.

Thankfully for him, Inu Yasha got the opportunity to voice his harsh opinions as the very girl he was ranting about came into the clearing, bike and bag in hand. He watched her momentarily, trying to control the turmoil that threaten to verbally tear Kagome apart. The said girl was completely unaware of his inner struggles as she took in the pleasing sight of the forest, memorizing the view as she did with their friends faces. The distraught sounds that came from her almost made him forget why he was angry at her.

_Almost_.

"So this is it, huh, wrench?" Inu Yasha leapt and landed gently from his place to the grasst ground, finding extreme satisfaction in his getting her offguard. "So whatta ya waiting for, an invitation? Leave already!" He lost that satisfaction, however, when he noticed the dim light in her eyes grow fainter.

"Inu...Inu Yasha?" Kagome whispered softly, revealing her heartbrokenness. Recalling his harsh words to mind, she had no clue what had gotten over him. All she knew was that his indifferent dismissal was suddenly making it much harder to breathe and she had to stuggle to keep her knees from collapsing beneath her. "What's wrong with you?"

Time appeared to stretch much farther for the pair of them, as the few seconds that passed seemed like a thousand eternities. Kagome rested her bike and her bag against a side of the portal well and her senses told her that she had very little time left before it closed forever. She pushed away that warning, knowing full well she couldn't leave her hanyou until she learned what was wrong with him, for both his sake and hers. He had been acting so strangely all day, choosing not to join them during meals and conversations, and she was going to strangle the truth out of him if so be it.

"Wrong with me?" He mimicked in a mocking tone. "Oh nothing's wrong with me, bitch. Nothing at all. The real question here is, what the fuck is wrong with _you_? Didn't care to say goodbye to the miserable half-breed did you, bitch? Because of course, he has no feelings! Why waste your breath, when you've already exhausted youself with the spineless wolf and perverted monk, right?" He let out a scornful, bitter laugh. "Why bother saying goodbye to the stupid,worthless half-breed who's risked hair and hide trying to save you; who's tried so fucking hard over the last few years trying to control himself around you, huh? Haha, and here I thought you cared! You sure had me fucking fooled -" Inu Yasha was stopped abruptly by the stinging slap Kagome laid on the side of his face. Forgetting his resentment for a short while, he noticed how her own fury raged in her eyes. Her arm was still raised from her previous assault on his cheek, and her lips with formed into a tine, while line.

"How dare you! How dare you think that after all we've been through, that after everything that's happened between us, that I _don't_ care!" She couldn't believe the audacity of him! "Do you honestly think all of this is easy for me?"

The boy sneered at her again. "Seems like it to me, bitch."

Kagome proceeded by giving him another smack on the opposite cheek. "You wanna know why I didnt say goodbye; why I _couldn't_ say goodbye? It's not because I _don't_ care, you stupid bastard! It's because I care _too much_..." She faced away from him, not wanting him to witness the quicksilver tears that ran down her face, though she knew it was foolish seeing as his nose could simply catch the smell.

"Its just so much harder with you, Inu Yasha. When I think about how I'm never going to see Sango or Shippo or Miroku ever again, my heart feels like it's being ripped out. But when I think about how I'm never going to see you again, my heart _has _been ripped out. I'm just so afraid, Inu Yasha, afraid of hurting. I thought that maybe, maybe if I didn't say goodbye, then forgetting you would be so much easier... and then maybe it wouldn't be so painful when I left." Kagome took a few seconds to pull herself together before facing him again. "I'm such a coward, I know, but I can't help it! Even now, being here with you, knowing that this is the last time we're ever going to spend together hurts me so bad...I'm so sorry, Inu Yasha."

Stepping closer towards her, Kagome had very little time to prepare her nerves as Inu Yasha pressed his eager mouth to hers. He kissed her deeply but slowly, trying to preserve the precious moment. She responded just as wantonly, feverishly digging her fingers into his silken hair, pulling his entire length closer to her flushed body.

Inu Yasha relished in the passion Kagome displayed through their kiss, and nearly laughed out loud at her groan of disappoinment when he released her mouth. His lips were restless in their desire to consume her, and they created heated paths down the column of her pale throat and back up her quivering jawline. When he reached her tender ear, he nipped playfully at the lobe, receiving an excited moan in return. We fit so perfectly, he observed. And it was true. Though her fit body was curved where he was hard and was soft where he was muscled, they looked so right in each other's arms.

"Don't... don't ever forget me. Please, " He whispered desperately, now so sure and so willing to speak. "I- I love you," Inu Yasha's ears picked up a short gasp and weak echo of his words from her and nuzzled his face affectionately in the valley between her shoulder and throat. Crying tears of joy, Kagome tightened her grip on him, wishing with everything in her that she could bottle this instant forever.

However, knowing that she couldn't, Kagome tweaked his canine ears in a loving manner to avert his attention to her. "What do we do now, Inu Yasha?" She voiced their worried thoughts. Leaving the comfortable position he was in, Inu Yasha raised his head to look down on her. Meeting her dove-gray eyes, he said roughly, "You - you have to go, Kagome. The well is closing up." Entwining their left hand together the way he always dreamed of doing, he muttered, "This... this isn't the end, I promise you. I'll find my way back to you, even if it takes a thousand years. We will be together again."

Kagome whisked away the waters that welled in her eyes with her free limb, and cradled his redden cheeks in it, as if to apologize for being so crude earlier. "I'll be waiting for you. I love you so much," They shared one last intense kiss before Inu Yasha pushed her away from him. Any longer and she would be forced to stay in his era forever.

Gallantly, he picked up her bike and bag, and dropped them effortlessly in the well. Blue light flashed blindingly as they fell through the time portal, and though he held no such holy powers, Inu Yasha knew that they had only minutes to spare together before they were sparated by time. Sadly, he placed his hands on Kagome's tiny waist and lifted her to the lip of the well. "I'll see you soon," He said weakly. Emotions clogged his voice and he found that he could no longer talk. There was still so much he had to tell her, but his tongue would not allow it.

And, as if she knew, Kagome graced him with a lasting smile, reassuring him that it was alright. Then her gaze zeroed in on the kotodama beads, she inched to remove them, only to be stopped by the warm hands of her love. Realizing what he wanted, she took her hands away, instead placing a tiny kiss his chest, right above his soothed heart. "Yes, I'll see you soon... Goodbye for now."

Inu Yasha nodded. "Goodbye for now,"

And with that, the two lovers parted. As Inu Yasha watched Kagome become enveloped in a sublime coat of light, he couldn't help but grin. He meant what he promised her - this was not the end. Somehow, he would find her again, and then they could finally start their life together.

And he'd be damned if he said he couldn't wait.

* * *

_In another lifetime  
It would be forever  
In another world  
Where you and I  
Could be together  
In another set of chances  
I'd take the ones I've missed  
And make you mine  
If only for a time  
My life would matter  
In another life_

_In Another Lifetime by Gary Valenciano _

* * *

I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this one! Please don't forget to review!  
**A.L.**


End file.
